Our objectives are to study the vestibular findings by torsion swing in normals and chronic alcoholics: a. before alcohol, b. after imbibing alcohol and comparison with normals. These studies include electronystagmography, with registation of pendular torsion swing tests. In addition, previous abnormalities in spontaneous, positional, gaze nystagmus and tracking a pendulum will be further studied and comparisons made with a similar age group of normals.